Sonic the Hedgehog: Origins
by Red Shadow Hood X
Summary: What if Sonic's origins aren't as simple as you think? What if he is somehow linked with Shadow? I guess it's time to discover Sonic's backstory, and revive some of Shadow's.
1. A Cure to a Desease

50 years ago, a space colony was built in the Solar System. It was built almost right next to the only planet known were it was possible to exist life. Planet Earth. It was built by an influent man who's only wish was to cure his 13 year grandaughter, who suffered from a nearly fatal desease that didn't allow her to breathe Earth's air like normal people. His name was Gerald Robotnik. After two years of research sustained by the government, the colony was finaly completely functional. Space Colony Ark was complete. Robotnik had two grandchildren, Maria Robotnik, the one who suffered from the desease, and Ivo Robotnik, who was only 3 years old. While Ivo was able to breathe normaly, Maria could only breathe the modified oxygen the Ark parents died 2 years ago because of the same disease, and Robotnik had to take care of them.

Robotnik started to work on the creation of multiple tipes of specimen, wanting to create the ''Ultimate Life Form'' as he called it, that would provide the DNA and necessary characteristics for Maria's survival. But all the experiments failed, and he knew that the real reason why the gorvenment was helping him was that once he was done, they could use the specimen as a weapon, and if they discovered that the experiments failed, they would shut down the project. Before restarting the experiments, he had to find a way to prevent that but how? One day, he discovered some old plans for a strange machine while he was reviewing all the experiments plans. He didn't know what they were for, or who made them, made he had to discover what it was. After organizing the information a bit more, he discovered what it was. It was an interdimensional portal generator.

He didn't believe that someone could build a machine like that, but still he had to try. After a month of work, he couldn't even believe how simple it was. And the strangest of all: it worked. But he wasn't sure were the portal would lead him, so he had to be cautious. Suddenly, the machine detected a strange energy. Curious, Robotnik extracted the energy using the strange machine. The energy was really strange but it somehow had a strange effect on Gerald. He felt strong, great, like he could do anything. Like he could cause chaos with a single touch. Now he knew what he should call it. Chaos Energy. He decided to use that energy to protect him in case the government decided to defy him. After months of work, he was able to create the supreme weapon, powered by the Chaos Energy. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. The Eclypse Cannon.

But then he came back to his senses. What was he doing? He should be helping Maria. And so got back to his original goal: create the perfect specimen. But he failed again. He couldn't do it. But he had to. For Maria's sake. But how? Gerald was desperate. He wouldn't be able to cure Maria and she would be trapped in that space colony forever.

"Looks like you're having problems, professor Gerald."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Black Doom, and I have been observing you."

"What do you want?"

"Why want to offer you a deal."

"What deal?"

"What if I said that to create the cure to your grandaughter, all you need is a moderate quantity of Chaos Energy, from the secret weapon you built, and a sample of my blood?"

"I would do anything to cure Maria."

"Good. In return, all I want is to keep the specimen, after your grandaughter is cured. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure I should trust you."

"But you want to save Maria don't you? I am her only chance of having a happy life, so what do you say?"

After some hesitation, Gerald finaly agreed.

"Deal."


	2. The Ultimate Life Form

After six months of research, Robotnik finaly managed to use the Chaos Energy correctly, and combine it with Black Doom's DNA in a special contaiment capsule, creating a strange dark matter. It didn't show any life singnals, not a single movement.

"I can't believe I failed again!"

Then he heard a voice behind him.

"No, you actually succeeded."

"How do you know?"

"Because I cant feel it. It's alive."

"How?"

"Since it has my DNA, I can feel it's existence. I'm connected to it."

"But how will I cure Maria like this?"

"Calm down. This isn't its final form. We will have to wait a few hours until it reaches the final result."

"Ok. I'l be waiting."

Robotnik eventually came back after two hours passed. And then he saw it. It looked like a hedgehog. A giant one. A giant black hedgehog, with some ocasional red stripes. He then opened his eyes. Robotnik could see his red pupils, his eyes looking straight at him. It was the most intimidating thing he had ever seen. He then rushed to the computer and started a complete analysis

"So, do you think you can cure your grandaughter with this specimen?"

"Definitely. His characteristics are perfect, I cannot detect a single possibility of desease."

"No desease can catch him, just like no one can catch it's own shadow."

"Actually that name fits him pretty well."

"What name?"

"Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog. The Utimate Life Form."

"Do as you please to cure your grandaughter, but remember, when you're done, Shadow is mine."

And then Black Doom disapeared without a trace. Robotnik looked at Shadow again, and then he noticed some sort of yellow lightning coming from his hands. The lightning sudennly became bigger and brighter. Ronotnik didn't understand what was going on, but suddenly, the capsule exploded, launching Robotnik towards the wall. Trying to avoid inhaling the smoke, Robotnik saw Shadow walking towards him. He thought it was his end, but then Shadow fell on the floor. Robotnik aproached him, just to find out he was unconcious.


End file.
